


and so the best that I can do is pray

by AndreaLyn



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: Baze isn't a big believer in luck, but he might just be the luckiest man in the galaxy.





	

_Lucky_ is not something that Baze Malbus would ever consider himself. 

Luck belongs to the people who aren’t sitting out their days in a fallen temple while an Empire makes plans to bring peace with force, crushing those under its heel that don’t want to fall in line. Lucky is for the ones on the Outer Rim who don’t begin to worry about what’s going to happen to them next. At the same time, luck is for people who don’t know how to take care of themselves and whose blaster fire can’t cover a pattern skilled enough to fell ten Stormtroopers in two seconds.

When he’d been younger, he’d been too cocky to imagine himself lucky. Soon, that confidence had lost its sharp, obnoxious edges and settled into something steadier. He took care to keep his skills sharp and trained Chirrut to be as vigilant and cautious. Luck was something you imagined you had to bolster your confidence and lead you into losing fights with the belief that you would win.

So when Chirrut stands in the doorway of their crumbling little abode and says to him, “How lucky to see you here tonight,” Baze can do nothing more than snort. 

“Luck?”

“Yes,” Chirrut agrees. “Luck.” There’s that smirk on his face as if to warn Baze that he’s going to groan and malign what’s coming next. “Haven’t I always said I don’t need luck, because—“ Baze rolls his eyes even while grinning like an idiot, because he knows what’s coming next. 

“Because you have me.”

“Because I have you.”

These tender moments are meant for the privacy their home affords, when Baze sets down his weapons and strips the layers of protector and guardian until there’s nothing left of him but partner and lover, pressing a hand to the small of Chirrut’s back as he makes the space around him a home. With closed eyes, he breathes in the familiarity of this moment and takes a moment to reflect on the life he’s been given.

Maybe he should start believing in luck, because how else can he start to explain the joys he’s somehow been gifted.

“You’ve earned this,” Chirrut says, turning into Baze’s space to steal a slow kiss. It’s the kind born of years of experience, but is still so achingly tender and warm that Baze finds himself on his toes desperate for more. “I am one with the Force, remember? I know how it moves, how it works, what you have done for it, how it will not ebb and flow past you without working with you.”

Baze bites back a wicked comment about what Chirrut had been one with last night, but he just holds on a little tighter. Thirty years ago, he could never have seen this coming, which is fitting, because he can’t even imagine what his life is going to be like thirty hours from now. They live in an ever-changing galaxy and to have a steady companion to hold onto is no small thing.

“Maybe I’m just lucky,” Baze replies, even though he doesn’t believe it’s that for a single second.

“Or maybe,” Chirrut says, angling them towards the window that overlooks the city, giving Baze a view of the life they’ve built, “you just have me.”

There’s no _just_ about it, thinks Baze as he eases Chirrut back into their home and proceeds to press a hundred kisses over his face with the kind of reverence usually set aside for faith, aiming to show Chirrut just how lucky he is because of one simple fact: he has Chirrut. Lesser men would give their riches for someone so singularly incredible and devoted and clever and maddening. Baze just had to move out to a distant moon to find this unexpected life.

He’d challenge anyone in the galaxy to prove themselves luckier than him.

He already knows it’s a losing fight for any challenger.


End file.
